royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Patty du Merle
Patrice "Patty" Estrilda du Merle is a princess of Tara-Ingerilor, the daughter of Claire Seymour and Lord du Merle, and the younger sister of Felyse du Merle. Following the Event, she turns to thievery to survive. Biography Early Childhood The Event Appearance Personality Patty is possessed of an unusually strong personality. She's so sure of herself that it's almost worrisome for her to admit when she's wrong. Most of the time, though, she rolls with the punches and makes her way through whatever life tosses at her with brute force. She has a stable relationship with herself, but her relationships with other people are typically rocky. She almost always dislikes people for no reason at all upon first meeting them, and can be hard pressed to change her opinion. Her frequent exaggerated stories lead people to not trust her, and in turn she rarely trusts them. Relationships Felyse du Merle Their relationship is fairly standard as far as brothers are sisters go. They fight regularly and talk endless amounts of trash about each other, but always jump to each other's defense if a third party does so. They do an awful lot of bonding over mutual dislike of other people. Claire du Merle Lord du Merle Reinhold Ridley Before the Event, Patty and Reinhold never met. They only met after the Event, when Reinhold catches her stealing from him, unaware that she's his cousin. They develop a sibling-like relationship. Reinhold lets her run wild for the most part, but she likes his company enough to always return from her expeditions.Usually, the two just share casual banter. Reinhold does worry about her getting caught on her excursions. Julia Osteler Although Julia's a full three years younger than Patty, Patty treats her like an equal. Due to her age, Patty's not entirely certain what was happening to Julia when she found her, but she knows it wasn't good. Even so, Patty doesn't treat Julia as delicately as Reinhold does, and often encourages her to try new things. Julia looks up to Patty and admires her outgoing demeanor. Diadra Godfrey Upon their first meeting after the Event, Patty is suspicious of Diadra and occasionally mocks her for her royal status (not knowing that she herself is also royalty). However, Diadra is fascinated by Patty's independence and apparent (dubious) talents, and Patty quickly warms up to her. They have a sister-like relationship, and in serious situations Patty tends to run to Diadra for protection and comfort. Pierrot Seymour Lesath Nazari Caph Nazari Seti Ridley Patty has a schoolgirl crush on Seti, although he's much too old for her. Seti sees her as a child and thinks very little of her, if he thinks of her at all. Abilities Patty has a very specific skill set, which includes (and is mostly limited to) cleaning out places she shouldn't even be in the first place. She's a good enough thief that it serves as her full-time occupation after the Event. Quotes Trivia * Patty's star sign is Libra. * Her tarot card is the Wheel of Fortune, and her moral alignment is chaotic neutral. Related * Patty du Merle/Poem * Patty du Merle/Supports Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Second Generation Category:Tara-Ingerilorans Category:Libra Category:Wheel of Fortune Category:Chaotic Neutral